Your Love Is My Drug
by SkyeElf
Summary: Songfic. Harry and Ginny finally kisses in Harry's sixth year. Why is Harry acting odd? And who knew Ginny could sing?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, and neither does any of the songs I use.

A/N: This came to me as I was listening to music on the road to my brothers' for the holidays. I've rewired my brain so that everytime I listen to a song I think out a random story.  
>Please read my other stories too, I would like to know if they're any good. Just go to my profile.<p>

Also, please bear with me. Right now I've got limited resources, and I'm writing this on Notepad. This will be series of songfics, every chapter another song, at random times in the school years. And the characters burst out in song, just like Disney characters.  
>Here it is:<br>This one is in HBP, just after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, where Harry was in detention in Snape.

YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG... BY KESHA

Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room from detention with Snape. He was halfway to the portrait hole when he saw Ron waiting for him. As Ron and Lavender had broken up, and Ron had forgiven Hermione for snogging Krum, his two friends were on speaking terms again. The smile on Ron's face was enough to tell him that Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup. He couldn't wait to tell Harry what had happened. He told Harry about his spectacular saves, some on the very tips of his fingers, Ron was furiously blushing the whole time. After that, Ron wasted no time in telling Harry how his little sister had saved the snitch, excellently and skillfully. Harry walked past him a little before turning back dramatically. He looked at him curiosly and waited for something to happen, though as to what he was still in the dark.

Harry opened his mouth and began to sing.

"Maybe I need some help, or maybe just need some sleep,  
>I've got a sick obsession, I'm seeing her in my dreams,<br>I'm trying to escape a rally, I'm doing a desperate call,  
>I've been staying up long nights hurting, hitting my head against a wall"<p>

Harry walked over to Ron and looked his best friend deep in the eyes, pleading with him to understand Harry's feelings. Harry just hoped for the best, as he knew that what he was about to do was not only stupid, but could possibly mean the loss of his best friend.

"What she's got, mate, is hard to find,  
>I think about he, all the time,<br>I'm all strung out my heart is fried,  
>I think about her all the time."<p>

"Because her love, her love, her love, is my drug,  
>her love, her love, her love, her love, is my drug,<br>I said her love, her love, her love, is my drug I just can't her out of my mind,  
>Because her love, her love, her love, is my drug,<br>her love, her love, her love, her love, is my drug,  
>I said her love, her love, her love, is my drug,<br>her love, her love, her love"

Harry then began to run towards Gryffindor Tower, leaving a shocked Ron behind. He shared a confused look with one of the paintings before rushing after his friend, hoping he wouldn't do something incredibly stupid.

Meanwhile, in Gryffindor Tower, there was a massive party going on. Everyone was dancing, laughing, chatting and eating snacks brought in from Honeydukes by Anonymous Gryffindors that had fancied taking Fred and George's places as pranksters in the school. Ginny was chatting with Hermione, when she randomly began to sing.

"Won't listen to any advice (Here she looked pointedly at Hermione),  
>Mione's tellin' me to think nice,<br>but left to my own devices,  
>I'm addicted, it's a crisis."<p>

"Because his love, his love, his love, is my drug,  
>his love, his love, his love, his love, is my drug,<br>I said his love, his love, his love, is my drug,  
>his love, his love, his love"<p>

At that moment Harry came through the portrait hole. He saw Ginny and made his way over to her. He pulled her into his arms and pushed his lips down on hers. After what felt like an eternity they pulled apart. Harry began to sing again.  
>"I don't care what people say (He shot a careful glance at Ron, who shrugged, and then Ron grinned at Harry),<br>The crush is worth the price I pay,  
>I get so shy when you're with me,<br>But crash and crave when you are away."

Ginny picked up after that.

"So I got a question,do you wanna have a date near the lake?  
>Do I make your heart beat like native drum?"<p>

The next part she whispered to him "Is my love your drug?"  
>"Huh?" Came Ron's voice.<br>"Your drug?" She whispered again.  
>"Huh?" Dean couldn't beieve he wasn;t getting Ginny back.<br>"Your drug? Your drug?"  
>This got another few "huh's" from bystanders.<br>"Is my love your drug?" She searched Harry's eyes for an answer on this.  
>He smiled at her and began to sing alongside her.<br>"Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug,  
>your love, your love, your love,<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug"

She smiled as he led her through the portrait hole.  
>"I like you glasses." She said as she linked her hand in his.<p>

123456790

Please review. This was fun to write. 


End file.
